Hey, I am here
by Daichi373
Summary: "Ingat aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku tertarik denganmu, jangan harap kamu bisa bahagia hidup denganku..." / Ya, laki-laki menyebalkan berambut nanas yang tengah bermesraan dengan wanita lain dihadapannya itu adalah suaminya / Temari tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia menjadi istri orang paling menyebalkan di dunia / DLDR. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Daichi373**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU**

 **Temari X Shikamaru X Ino dan pair lainnya**

 **Hope you like it guys. Enjoy!**

 **-Hey, I am here-**

Hujan lagi.

Terhitung hari ini, genap enam hari berturut-turut prajurit langit itu turun membawa berkah bagi para petani, masyarakat yang menderita kekeringan selama kemarau lalu, dan bagi para penikmat air-air itu tentunya, termasuk bagi gadis itu. Tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Gadis berkuncir empat itu berdecak berkali-kali karena hujan tak kunjung mereda.

Ia kini tengah berteduh di gazebo dekat gedung kampusnya. Awalnya ia berniat berjalan cepat menuju gerbang dan mencari angkutan umum untuk segera pulang karena gerimis mulai menyapa. Namun tiba-tiba hujan deras menghancurkan semua rencananya dan menahan gadis itu di gazebo tempat ia berteduh sekarang.

"Hhhhhhhhaaaahh."

Perempuan dengan iris jade itu menghela napas panjang. Oke sekarang ia merasa kedinginan. Jaket biru tua yang kini membalut tubuhnya sepertinya belum cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba suara cekikikan memecahkan fokusnya pada deru hujan. Ia menoleh kearah kiri—tempat munculnya suara. Lalu ia menemukan laki-laki berambut nanas dengan wajah malasnya—terlihat mengantuk. Bukan, suara cekikikan itu bukan berasal dari laki-laki itu, melaikan dari perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi menggelayut mesra di tangannya. Namun gadis itu tahu, wajah pria itu bukan mengekspresikan bahwa dia risih. Gadis itu bahkan mendapati si nanas itu melirik gadis pirang itu beberapa kali. Ia tahu itu meskipun hanya melihat dari gerak-gerik, meskipun ia hanya melirik. Ia malah sadar sejak tadi gadis pirang yang bergelayut manja itu meliriknya sinis.

Ia malah merasa miris karena kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan disampingnya itu seperti tak menganggap bahwa dia ada disamping mereka.

Tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum sinis untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sungguh terhina. Bagaimana bisa ia masih bertahan sejauh ini. Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu dan keadaannya masih seperti ini.

Yah, dia merasa miris karena ternyata dirinya masih kuat untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah terjadi entah sampai kapan. Melihat orang yang sudah ia coba kenal dengan baik namun tak ada hasilnya hingga sekarang. Terkadang kembali menyesali keputusannya mengatakan 'ya' berbulan lalu saat orang tua angkatnya menyerahkannya pada laki-laki yang bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Semuanya demi kebutuhan politik yang harus diselamatkan, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja kebutuhan ekonomi yang menghimpit. Hei, keluarga angkatnya bukan berasal dari kalangan tidak mampu, malahan bisa dikatagorikan lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak pernah mengerti.

Ia juga tidak pernah mau mengeti. Bahkan ia tidak ingat cerita bagaimana laki-laki dengan wajah menyebalkan itu akhirnya setuju hingga perjodohan itu berjalan lancar. Yang ia ingat hanya satu kalimat itu,

"Ingat aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku tertarik denganmu, jangan harap kamu bisa bahagia hidup denganku dan jangan sekali-kali ikut campur urusanku,"

Ya, laki-laki menyebalkan berambut nanas yang tengah bermesraan dengan wanita lain dihadapannya itu adalah suaminya.

Heh! Entah apa bisa ia disebut suami?

XXXXX

Prang!

Temari secara refleks menutup telinganya. Ia lalu menghela napas berat sambil melihat pecahan gelas kaca yang tadi tanpa sengaja ia senggol saat sedang buru-buru menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya dan untuk -ehm- 'suaminya'.

Oke sedikit cerita, Temari adalah mahasiswa semester tiga fakultas kedokteran Konoha University yang berstatus menikah semenjak lima bulan lalu dengan orang yang sangat dibencinya semenjak SMA. Ya, orang itu adalah anak dari atasan ayah angkatnya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya—Shikamaru Nara. Orang terlampau kaya sehingga menikahkan putra tunggal mereka di umur yang sangat muda—entah dengan tujuan apa, Temari tidak pernah peduli. Sekarang ia tinggal dengan suaminya di apartemen milik keluarga Nara, ya keluarga suaminya. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar tinggal disana. Terkadang ia mencari alasan untuk menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, tapi toh suaminya tidak pernah protes. Sedikit informasi, tidak ada yang mengetahui perihal statusnya ini kecuali sahabatnya Tenten, pacar suaminya Ino-nee, dan sahabat suaminya—Chouji-nii.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang kurang menyenangkan baginya.

Semalam ia pulang agak terlambat karena hujan deras yang tidak kunjung mereda hingga pukul delapan. Ia terpaksa pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengambil berkas-berkas tugasnya berencana langsung pergi dari sana menuju rumah Tenten sahabatnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi yang terjadi malah ia ketiduran sehingga tadi pagi kesiangan ditambah lagi tugas yang belum ia selesaikan.

Hasilnya, sekarang ia sedang terburu-buru menyiapkan sarapan serta bekal makan siang untuknya dan suaminya—suatu kebiasaan setiap kali ia pulang ke apartemennya. Sekurang ajarnya dia dalam bersikap dengan lelaki menyebalkan yang seatap dengannya itu, Temari tetap berusaha memenuhi tanggung jawabnya, setidaknya untuk mempertahankannya. Cih! Temari memaki tiap kali ia ingat alasan omong kosong otaknya.

Ia menutup bekalnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu berlalu mencari sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca. Ketika tengah membersihkan terdengar suara pintu dibuka yang sepertinya dari arah kamar Shikamaru. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian tampak wajah kesal cowok itu dari balik dinding yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang keluarga. Sepertinya suara gelas pecah itu membangunkannya.

Temari telah selesai membereskan pecahan kaca itu saat dilihatnya Shikamaru tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Aku pergi dulu, ini bekal makan siangmu, sarapan dan kopi sudah di meja. Jaa," kata Temari sambil mencari sepatunya di rak. Setelah ia dapatkan, dengan gesit ia pakai lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru, ia tahu si nanas itu tidak akan menjawab. Lagipun ia tidak pernah benar-benar betah berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan cowok itu.

XXXXX

Temari menyusuri koridor kampusnya menuju kantin. Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah menunggunya dari tadi, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan satu mata kuliah pagi dan memilih nangkring di kantin. Dalam perjalanannya gadis berkuncir empat itu sempat melirik ke gedung sebelah, yakni gedung fakultas ilmu pemerintahan dan administrasi, tempat suaminya menuntut ilmu. Hal yang terkadang paling ia sesali karena mereka jadi lumayan sering bertemu walaupun bersikap tidak saling kenal, dan sering kali ia tidak lewat sendirian, tapi sama pacarnya yang tidak tahu diri itu.

Saat tiba diujung koridor ia bersiap belok kanan menuju kantin namun tiba-tiba tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya—yang langsung ia kenali pemiliknya menghadangnya, tubuh kurus milik Sai, anak fakultas sebelah—ya satu fakultas dengan Shikamaru. Karena gedung fakultas yang sangat berdekatan, tidak sedikit kisah cinta tercipta antar dua fakultas itu. Terlebih entah kesialan apa, pada semester ini, dalam beberapa mata kuliah gedung kuliah mereka hanya terpisah satu selokan besar dan lima meter jalan kecil disamping gedung kampus Shikamaru. Hal itu ia sadari setelah beberapa kali bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan cowok itu dua kali dalam seminggu.

Tiba-tiba Temari menyadari, cowok pucat itu menghadang jalannya. "Mau kemana?" tanya cowok pucat itu.

"Ke kantin," jawab Temari singkat lalu mengambil langkah menembus cowok itu namun sayang kaki kirinya tiba-tiba terpelintir dan jatuhlah cewek itu kedalam dekapan Sai.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba pipi Temari bersemu merah karena malu. Pada saat yang sama, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam dari ujung koridor seberang, mata milik Shikamaru. Menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dengan lengan kanannya tetap dalam genggaman Ino yang tidak sadar sejak tadi Shikamaru tidak menaruh fokus padanya yang tengah berbicara.

Cepat-cepat Temari mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain lalu mencoba lepas dari dekapan yang lama-lama berubah menjadi pelukan hangat Sai. Saat ia menghentakkan tubuhnya mencoba lepas, Sai bergeming hingga membuat pipinya semakin merah ditambah lagi beberapa orang yang mulai melirik kearahnya dan Sai. "Sai tolong lepasin," katanya saat merasa Sai tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya. Cowok pucat itu menurut dan melepas pelukannya.

Temari buru-buru merapikan kemejanya.

"Mau aku anterin ke kantin? Tawar Sai.

"Sai, kantinnya cuma tinggal tiga langkah udah nyampe,"

Sai terdiam, sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"Mau makan bareng aku aja gak? Aku traktir,"

Temari dengan mantap menggeleng, "Engga Sai, teman-teman aku udah nungguin dari tadi di kantin," Ia lalu beranjak menuju kantin meninggalkan Sai tanpa mengucaptan terima kasih, namun baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba...

TIIIIIINN! CKIIIIT!

BUUUM!

"KYAAAA!"

Bunyi decitan mobil dan ledakan disusul teriakan dari seorang gadis membuat siapa saja yang berada disekitar langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Teriakan histeris! Milik ino!

Setengah berlari ia menuju ke sumber suara, ke arah parkiran fakultasnya Shikamaru yang tepat berada di samping fakultas cowok itu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat orang-rang mulai berkerumun di tengah jalan parkiran. Tidak jauh dari situ ia melihat sebuah mobil jeep menabrak pohon besar hingga mengeluarkan asap. Orang-orang dengan cepat berkerumun.

Penasaran dicampur panik Temari nekat menerobos kerumunan dan tiba-tiba ia lupa cara bernapas saat melihat pelipis dan tanagn kiri Shikamaru dipenuhi darah.

"SHIKAAAAA!"

.

.

Tbc

A/U : Minna, ini fanfic baruku dengan id baru dan fandom baru setelah hiatus bertahun-tahun. Semoga tidak aneh...

Jangan lupa review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Bunyi decitan mobil dan ledakan disusul teriakan dari seorang gadis membuat siapa saja yang berada disekitar langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Teriakan histeris! Milik ino!

Setengah berlari ia menuju ke sumber suara, ke arah parkiran fakultas Shikamaru yang tepat berada di samping fakultas cowok itu.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat orang-rang mulai berkerumun di tengah jalan parkiran. Tidak jauh dari situ ia melihat sebuah mobil jeep menabrak pohon besar hingga mengeluarkan asap. Orang-orang dengan cepat berkerumun.

Penasaran dicampur panik Temari nekat menerobos kerumunan dan tiba-tiba ia lupa cara bernapas saat melihat pelipis dan tangan kiri Shikamaru dipenuhi darah.

"SHIKAAAAA!"

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Daichi373**

 **Rated M for save**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU**

 **Temari X Shikamaru X Ino dan pair lainnya**

 **Hope you like it guys. Enjoy!**

 **-Hey, I am here-**

"Berhentilah berteriak di telingaku, dasar merepotkan,"

"Shika? Kau belum mati?" tanya Temari polos. Sebelum cowok itu menjawab tiba-tiba saja Ino berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Shikaa sayaaaaanggg!"

"AUUU! Sakit! Sakit! Sa..." Shikamaru mendadak benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Shika? Shika?! SHIKAA!" Ino terus mengguncang tubuh cowok itu namun yang terjadi malah darah dari lengan kirinya makin banyak bahkan merembes hingga tangan dan lengan sweater Ino.

"KYAAA! AMBULAN PANGGIL AMBULAAAN!" Ino tidak berhenti menjeriit histeris sedangkan Temari tetap saja speechless tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Temari tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi sekarang, yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang tengah mencoba lepas dari dekapan Sai, lalu suara decitan mobil lalu teriakan Ino lalu Shikamaru yang berdarah. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat persis seperti apa setelahnya, bagaimana bisa shikamaru diangkut menuju rumah sakit, siapa yang menelepon ambulan. Ia tidak ingat.

Dan sekarang disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit sambil mencoba mengabaikan tangisan menyebalkan disebelahnya yang (sangat) mengganggu. Jujur ia tidak suka dengan sikap gadis pirang disampingnya. Tidak—itu bukan karena ia pacarnya Shikamaru—ia tidak peduli masalah itu, hanya membenci sikap berlebihannya saja. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki yang menganggap semua orang merepotkan itu jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang (menurutnya) paling merepotkan di dunia.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Shikamaru. Lain dengan Ino yang langsung melesat ke ruang rawat, Temari berjalan menghampiri sang dokter yang merupakan wanita cantik dengan dada besar.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Hanya luka lecet parah di bahu dan kaki kirinya, namun tangan kanannya retak,"

Temari tidak bisa menyembukan raut keterkejutannya bercampur—kekhawatiran? Hei ia tidak pernah khawatir terhadap cowok itu sebelum ini. Wajar saja kan cewek itu khawatir kali ini, ia melihat suaminya hampir mati.

"Anda anggota keluarganya?" tanya dokter cantik itu. Temari mengangguk, setelah itu dokter seksi itu menginstruksikan Temari untuk ikut ke ruangannya.

 **Temari's POV**

"Huuuuh," aku menghembuskan napas berat setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter yang menangani Shikamaru—Tsunade-sensei nama dokter itu. Ternyata luka cowok itu lumayan parah dan harus rawat inap minimal tiga hari. Cih, padahal ia hanya terserempet mobil jeep besar, oke aku akui mobil itu memang agak berbahaya tapi tetap saja—ah sudahlah.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju ruangan Shikamaru dan lewat kaca kecil di pintu aku melihat Shikamaru sudah sadarkan diri ditemani oleh pacar sialannya itu—maaf aku berkata sekasar ini sekarang, aku sedang kesal. Tangan kanannya di bebat serta lengan dan kaki kirinya dibalut perban karena luka lecet. Terlihat keduanya seperti sedang berdebat, terlihat dari wajah Shikamaru yang sangat menyebalkan dan terlihat kesal. Oh _God_ bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau muka cowok itu selalu seperti itu.

Apapun yang sedang mereka perdebatkan aku tidak peduli, aku harus menemui Shika sekarang karena setelah ini aku masih ada kelas yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan. Dengan berani aku membuka pintu perlahan. Saat baru aku buka sejauh 3 cm, kedua pasangan aneh itu belum menyadari keberadaanku, mereka terus berdebat dan... aku akui aku sedikit tertarik dengan perdebatan ini. Kuputuskan untuk menahan tanganku membuka pintu dari jauh dan kutajamkan indra pendengaranku. Ya, tidak masalahkan sekali-sekali menguping.

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya kecewa kau lebih memilih rapat itu." itu suara shikamaru, ya ampun aku tidak pernah mendengar ia berbicara lebih dari tiga kosakata.

"Shika sayang tolong ngerti dong, ini itu rapat besar dan penting," aku mendengar suara cempreng yang sangat menjijikan itu semakin menjijikan saat bersikap manja.

"Hn,"

"Aku pergi ya, besok aku pasti datang lagi," sepertinya Ino mengambil keputusan sepihak ia lalu meraih tasnya. Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk masuk karena pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Ino terlihat sedikit kaget sedangkan wajah Shikamaru tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Bye, sayang," Ino mengecup singkat bibir Shikamaru lalu pergi melewatiku begitu saja tanpa perasaan bersalah. IIIIHH DASAR CEWEK KURANG AJAR! TUKANG REBUT SUAMI ORAAAANG! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat ada Shikamaru disini, pasti tuh orang udah kutendang terus ku jahit tuh bibir biar gak bisa nyium-nyium lagi.

Tersadar dari lamunan sadisku, aku melirik Shikamaru yang tengah melihatku dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

Waiit! Kalian semua pasti mengira kalau aku tadi cemburu. Tidak ya, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja aku orang yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri perempuan. Walau bagaimana tindakan mencium shikamaru yang berstatus suami orang itu sangat merendahkan harga diri seseorang wanita dan aku tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

Jadi sekali lagi camkan, aku tidak akan pernah cemburu dengan siapa pun yang mendekati Shika, silahkan saja aku ikhlaaasssss!

 **Normal's POV**

Sepeninggal Ino, Shikamaru tiba-tiba merasakan hawa panas di kamar inapnya itu. Ia melihat ke arah AC untuk memastikan pendingin ruangan itu masih menyala. Ia bahkan meraih remote AC-nya lalu menyetelnya menjadi suhu terendah.

Saat itu, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan Temari yang diselimuti hawa jahat. Mata cewek itu melotot, tangannya mengepal, dan mulutnya komat-kamit seperti membaca mantra. Ia jadi ngeri sendiri kalau tiba-tiba saja cewek itu meraih pisau buah lalu membunuhnya. Ia tahu kalau istrinya itu sangat membencinya. Sekarang cowok ber-IQ 200 itu tahu darimana asal hawa panas di kamarnya.

Ia menaikkan bahunya cuek, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar.

"Hoi," panggilan dari Shikamaru memecah lamunan Temari. Dengan wajah malas cewek itu mendekati Shikamaru.

"Kupaskan apel, aku lapar,"

Meskipun terlihat masih kesal, tanpa ba-bi-bu Temari mengambil satu apel di meja samping tempat tidur Shikamaru, sepertinya apel tersebut berasal dari bingkisan yang diberikan oleh teman Shikamaru saat ia masih belum sadarkan diri tadi. Temari mengambil tempat duduk yang tadi di duduki Ino dan mengupas apel dengan telaten—seperti sudah terbiasa. Tak sampai lima menit apel tersebut sudah selesai di kupas. Temari menyodorkan satu potong apel pada Shikamaru, tapi yang terjadi adalah _grey_ cowok itu hanya menatap potongan apel tersebut dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa? Potongannya terlalu besar?" tanya Temari kesal.

Shikamaru sontak menatap cewek itu tajam dengan tatapan coba-lihat-keadaanku dan sepertinya telepatinya bekerja. Gadis kuncir empat itu baru sadar bahwa kedua tangan Shikamaru terluka dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah luka di lengan dan pergelangan tangan kirinya itu hanya lecet biasa.

"Perbannya membalut siku, tidak bisa di bengkokkan," komentar Shikamaru sinis sukses membuat Temari geram, bagaimana pula pria dihadapannya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Jangan bilang kalau cowok terlampau kaya itu memasang CCTV diotaknya!

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas berat lalu merebahkan sedikit dirinya mengambikl posisi bersandar. Sadar ia tidak bisa makan apa-apa sampai ino atau chouji—sahabatnya—atau siapapun yang lain datang dan sudi menyuapi dirinya.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam dua menit terakhir lalu memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di bibirnya. Ia membuka sebelah matanya, lalu menyadari bahwa ternyata Temari meyuapinya apel yang tadi di kupas.

"Kau laparkan? Makanlah,"

Dengan ragu-ragu Shikamaru memakan apel yang disuapi Temari.

"Tenang saja aku tidak meracunimu," kata Temari sambil memotong potongan apel yang kedua.

"Heh, jangan bercanda. Aku tahu tujuan keluargamu menikahkanmu denganku," kata Shikamaru sarkastik.

"Heh, tidak sekarang bodoh, kau masih belum sekaya orang tuamu," balas Temari tak kalah sadis. Sepertinya ia tidak lagi peduli dengan status atau kedudukan umur serta sikap saling menghormati. Shikamaru tidak membalas lagi, cowok itu tidak pernah mood untuk berdebat dengan Temari, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

Setelah potongan terakhir, Temari bangkit dari duduknya untuk menuju kamar mandi lalu mencuci tangan dan pisau yang tadi digunakan. Shikamaru mengikuti gerak-geriknya karena sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia haus dan butuh air minum. Tapi entah kenapa rasa gengsi selalu mengalahkan semuanya.

 **Shikamaru's POV**

Akhhhh! Aku haus sekali, kenapa cewek menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak peka. Apa dia tidak berfikir kalau setelah makan orang itu akan minum. Siapa yang tadi dia katai bodoh, heh! Dasar tidak sadar diri.

Huh! sebenarnya aku agak anti bicara kasar untuk wanita, waiit, aku ralat, gadis berkucir empat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ruang inapku itu belum menjadi wanita. Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu, aku ini suaminya tercinta yang selalu berdoa akan kebahagiannya. Jadi aku selalu berdoa kapan ya dia minta cerai dariku karena aku tidak tahan melihat ia menderita seperti ini selama masih terikat pernikahan denganku. Lihat, aku sebenarnya baik kan?

Bilang tidak ya kalau aku haus. Tapi, kalau aku bilang nanti seolah-olah aku bergantung padanya. Akhhh! Aku benci berada dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti ini, kalau saja Ino-chanku disini, pasti akan lebih mudah.

Aku melihat Temari menuju dispenser air, ia mengambil satu gelas yang memang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Akhirnyaaa telepatiku sampai juga. Ya benar, aku memang sudah haus sekali sejak tadi. Lihatlah air bening itu sudah terisi penuh di dalam gelas. Temari berjalan kearah tempat duduk disamping kasurku. Ia duduk dengan manis lalu meminum air mineral itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya! Dia tenyata mengambil air itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tapi ada yang aneh, entah kenapa ia seperti memelankan laju minumnya, kecepatan dan debit air yang mengalir dari gelasnya lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Apa kalian bilang? Aku memerhatikannya? Oh tidak sama sekali, ini hanya karena aku sudah beberapa bulan ini tinggal bersamanya, jadi hanya menjadi tahu begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada seringai dibalik gelas plastik yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan iris jadenya melirikku melalui ujung mata. Aish! Kurang ajar! Cewek ini pasti sadar aku aku tengah haus sekali namun dia dengan sengaja membiarakan aku sampai mati kehausan disini. Dasar licik!

Huh... aku harus tetap tenang, ekspresiku harus tetap terjaga. Jadi agar terlihat aku baik-baik saja, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Ada apa Tuan Nara? Kau haus?"

Aku menatapnya sinis dengan ujung mataku, tidak berniat menjawab sebenarnya. Tapi lalu ia menyodorkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah padaku.

"Maaf, nona, aku tidak minum dari gelas yang sama dengan orang lain,"

"Oh begitu, baiklah," temari menarik lagi gelasnya lalu menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia lalu meraih catatan kecil dari saku kemejanya. Setelah itu mulutnya langsung komat kamit menghafal sesuatu.

Sial aku terlalu hauuuus. Tenang Shika, kau hanya perlu bilang, 'aku haus, _water please,'_ dan dia akan mengambil air sesuai perintahmu. Hei, anggap saja dia itu pesuruhmu! ya Shika, kau itu bukan bergantung padanya, tapi selama kau punya pesuruh kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?

Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku, menarik nafas, lalu...

"Hoi, aku haus,"

Aku melihatnya melirikku sekilas lalu kembali terfokus pada catatannya. Tch, dasar menyebalkan.

 **Normal's POV**

Temari bangkit dari duduknya lalu menuju dispenser untuk mengambil gelas yang lain lalu mengisinya dengan air namun sayang sekali Shikamaru kurang beruntung, airnya habis.

"Are? Hei, airnya habis," kata Temari santai tidak menyadari kalau Tuan Nara itu sudah sangat kehausan. "Biar aku belikan dulu ya,"

"Tidak usah, ini di gelasmu masih ada air," sahut Shikamaru cepat.

Temari menyipit curiga. Ini aneh, ini tidak biasa. Mungkinkah Shikamaru terlalu haus?

Iris _grey_ shikamaru makin menajam melihat tidak adanya pergerakan dari Temari untuk memberinya air melaikan memasang tampang bego.

"Cepat!"

Temari yang kaget dengan bentakan Shikamaru secara refleks menaruh gelas plastik di samping dispenser lalu berlari kearah meja disamping kasur Shikamaru untuk meraih gelas miliknya yang berisi air dan tanpa sadar cewek itu langsung menyodorkannya begitu saja.

Shikamaru sempat berhenti sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya menyambut gelas itu untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Sepersekian detik yang menyadarkan Temari bahwa Shikamaru minum dari gelasnya. Cowok itu tidak protes sama sekali.

"Kok rasanya asin?" komentar Shikamaru setelah air dari gelas tersebut berpindah ke perutnya. Sedetik setelah itu ia kembali merasakan hawa panas di dalam kamarnya. Meskipun menyadari hawa jahat dari Temari, cowok itu tidak menggubrisnya. Dengan santai ia kembali bersandar pada kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, kau tidak kuliah?" tanya cowok itu kemudian.

"Eh eto, ada sebentar lagi," jawab Temari agak gugup. Ia lalu kembali mengambil posisi duduk dan membaca lagi catatan kecilnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Temari, shikamaru beberapa kali mendapati cewek itu melirik jam tangannya selama lima belas menit terakhir. Semakin lama, intensitas melirik jam itu semakin meningkat dari lima menit sekali menjadi semenit sekali.

"Ano, bukankah Chouji-nii akan menemanimu tadi bersama Ino-nee?"

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Uh, kalau saja Temari tidak ingat siapa itu Shikamaru, bisa saja cewek itu sudah menebas rambut nanasnya.

"Chouji sedang membeli stok makanan,"

"Eh?"

"Kau pergilah, dia akan segera kembali,"

Temari tampak agak ragu harus pergi atau tetap menunggu Chouji. Ia melirik lagi jam ditangannya, kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Kelas yang selalu dimulai dengan quiz neraka selama sepuluh menit. Terlambat lima menit saja, maka habislah dia. Ia harus pergi sekarang juga karena jarak kampus dan rumah sakit dibutuhkan waktu sekitar delapan menit. Belum lagi ia harus berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tapi jika ia pergi sekarang, akankah Shikamaru akan baik-baik saja? Pikir Temari. Pasalnya hanya untuk makan apel saja ia harus disuapi. Bagaimana jika Chouji tidak kembali sedangkan Shikamaru membutuhkan bantuan. Untuk ke kamar kecil misalnya. Memencet tombol darurat saja ia tidak bisa.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu ruang rawat Shikamaru digeser dan terlihatlah Chouji dengan senyum khasnya sedang memeluk bungkusan keripik kentang berukuran besar.

"Hai shika, kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chouji ceria seperti biasanya. "Hei Temari, sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Temari, ia lalu memasukkan kembali catatan kecilnya lalu mengambil tasnya dengan buru-buru lalu pamit, "Aku duluan ya, masih ada kelas, Jaa ne."

Pintu geser itu kembali ditutup.

"Kau hampir membuat seseorang gagal ikut tes harian, Chouji," kata Shikamaru. Chouji yang masih mengunyah keripik kentang tampak agak bingung. Ia lalu mendekati Shikamaru lalu menawarkan keripik kentangnya. Shikamaru hanya membuka mulutnya yang berarti ia mau. Cowok itu memang sedang sangat lapar. Di detik itu juga, Chouji berhasil mencerna kalimat shikamaru tadi.

"Shikamaru, gadis itu tidak membiarkan dirimu yang tidak berdaya ini sendirian,"

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, hendak protes, "Hoi! Hoi! Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak ber..."

"Dia mengkhawatiirkanmu, Shikamaru."

Kalimat Chouji yang memotong kata-katanya itu membuat cowok itu terdiam. Cowok berambut nanas itu tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Akhirnya ia kembali pada posisi bersandar.

Chouji menatap sahabat sejak TK-nya itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Shikamaru, ia tidak pernah dapat mengartikan tatapan cowok itu yang seperti sekarang ini. Saat ia hanya menerawang dengan ekspresi datar namun penuh makna. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul dibibir cowok itu, membuat Chouji yang melihatnya sedikir merinding.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shika? Tanya Chouji dalam hati.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N : Aaaakhhh! Akhirnya chapter dua selesaaai!

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat respon positif dari teman2, semoga kalian engga kecewa dengan kelanjutannya :') dan maaf sangat atas keterlambatan update, dikarenakan kemarin sedang fokus UAS. Tapi kedepannya akan saya usahakan untuk update lebih cepat.

Mohon dukungan serta kritik sarannya yaaa :D


End file.
